Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Nightmare is the final antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He could be seen as the shadow version of Nightmare Fredbear, as while Nightmare Fredbear serves as a nightmarish version of Fredbear in general, Nightmare serves as the specific Fredbear that bit the child's head. He replaces Nightmare Fredbear as the main antagonist on the final night, aptly named "Nightmare" (FNAF 4's 20/20/20/20 mode). He also appears on the cover of Scott Cawthon's book: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Nightmare later returns in Ultimate Custom Night. He is voiced by Eric D. Wald. Appearance He is clearly based on Nightmare Fredbear, being some sort of demonic version of the already demonic looking Fredbear. Unlike Fredbear, his skin is translucent, exposing all of his animatronic parts. Upon closer examination, a black mass resides in Nightmare's head. He is black with a yellow hat and bow tie, the yellow hat having a black trim on it. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Just like Fredbear on Night 6, on Night 7 and Night 8, he takes the same role, appearing at 4 AM, and replacing all animatronics, taking up their duties. He must be handled the same way, but Nightmare is more aggressive than Fredbear. Also, he always directly appears at the doorway. Upon being attacked by him, he will appear in a screen similar to Golden Freddy instead of a complete animation. His existence is unexplained, and his purpose is unknown. He is acknowledged in the gallery as a separate entity from Nightmare Fredbear, meaning that he must have some sort of significance. ''The Twisted Ones'' Nightmare appears on the cover of The Twisted Ones; sequel to The Silver Eyes novel. Despite this, it does not appear in the novel at all. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Nightmare appears in the Ultimate Custom Night update alongside his fellow nightmare animatronics. He is invisible to the player and approaches the right door, with only his eyes indicating his presence. The player must close the right door to send Nightmare back into the darkness. Gallery Nightmare (FNaF4).jpg Nightmare Left Hall.jpg|Nightmare in the Left Hall. Nightmare Right Hall.jpg|Nightmare in the Right Hall. Nightmare Behind Bed.jpg|Nightmare on the Bed. Nightmare Closet.jpg|Nightmare in the Closet. Nightmare Jumpscare.jpg|Nightmare's kill screen Nightmare.jpeg|Nightmare in FNaF World as a hero. Nightmare bookJPG.jpeg|Nightmare in the cover for the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Trivia *He is similar to Shadow Freddy in several ways leading to some theories of them being the same entity. **A folder in the game files suggests that Nightmare may, in fact, be the Shadow Freddy that has been appearing since Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ***This, in turn, can confirm that Nightmare is a shadowy version or form of Nightmare Fredbear, just as how Shadow Freddy is the shadowy equivalent or form of Golden Freddy/Fredbear, thanks to their similar models and even posture. **This is also supported in UCN, one of his quotes "The Shadow fears me", implying that he or Shadow Freddy is the Bite Victim. *He is assumed to be a personification of Death, meaning that the Fredbear-type appearance is only a simplified form and that his true form is incomprehensible. His quotes in the Ultimate Custom Night supports this. *His current role in the story is unknown. **Some believe he's just the incarnation of the Kid's Nightmare and so, the final obstacle for the kid to finally die. **In Ultimate Custom Night, one of Nightmare's quotes is "I am your wickedness, made of flesh", which makes him the personification of William Afton's evil doings, possibly making him the big bad of the series. *Nightmare is the only one animatronic who does not have a jumpscare in the Extras Menu. *Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game who does not have an animated jumpscare similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. *Upon close inspection, Nightmare has transparent parts in is body, this could imply that he is a ghost. **An opinion gives that his black appearance makes him a spirit. **However, in Ultimate Custom Night, Nightmare is not transparent. *There is a theory that he is actually the Bite Victim, the playable protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as he tries to kill his older brother, Michael Afton, because he killed him. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Bogeymen Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Death Gods Category:Deities Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Force of Nature Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Necessary Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Symbolic Category:Torturer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Master Orator Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Brutes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Giant Category:Omniscient Category:Dark Messiah Category:Man-Eaters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Animals